lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Tennis Aces
Wikia Tennis Aces is a upcoming tennis game developed and published by The Sly Guy. It released on January 4, 2019 on The LMMCU streaming service. The game features characters and elements from Into the Ravenverse, Lickerwick, The GameTime Movie, and Transform Animals Island. Official Description Up your game with Zone Speed and Zone Shot! Unleash an arsenal of shots and strategies in all-out tennis battles with friends, family, and your fan-favorite Sly Guy characters. Whether you play locally, online, or using simple controls, intense rallies await! In Adventure mode, experience a new favor of tennis gameplay, with a variety of missions, boss battles and more. Complete missions and boss battles in Adventure mode while mastering the controls. Test your hard-earned skills in singles or doubles with up to 4 players in local or online multiplayer, not to mention Tournament Mode, which lets you challenge the CPU. Store up energy and use it to pull off amazing feats: move so fast the world slows down around you or aim in first-person to send the ball crashing down! Your rivals may attempt to block you, but if they fail, their racket will take damage—and break after three hits. Fully charge your energy to launch the ball with enough force to KO your opponent! Features * Rally against other players in singles or doubles as many Sly Guy characters. * Serve up everything from basic shots to trick shots to split-second blocks. * Use energy to leap after the ball, slow down time, aim in first-person, break rackets, and KO opponents! * Play locally, online, or swing your controller like a real racket in Swing Mode. * Take on CPU opponents in different cups in Tournament Mode. * Adventure mode offers a new flavor of tennis gameplay, with a variety of missions, boss battles and more. Characters Wikia Tennis Aces features 16 playable characters, consisting of 16 characters available at launch so far. More characters will be available post-launch through Aces Tours. Bolded characters are Ace Tour exclusives. Into the Ravenverse * Jay * Raven * Sarah * Scar Lickerwick * Bearnard * [[Blizzy (Lickerwick)|'Blizzy']] * Lickerwick * Max Missiletoe * Sparks The GameTime Movie * Abby * Officer Lawson * RealGameTime * Violet Transform Animals Island * Blue * Crabby * Porky * Tang Cups * Abagarth Cup * Dank Meme City Cup * Transform Animals Island Cup * Wikia Cup Tennis Courts Into the Ravenverse * Black Hallows Village * Bronzeguild Academy Lickerwick * Full Moon Mansion * North Pole Base (Holiday Tour) * Snow Way Mountain The GameTime Movie * Community Central Stadium * Phantom Underworld Transform Animals Island * King Cove Beach * Rumble Jungle Tennis Rackets * Candy Cane Racket (Holiday Tour) * Christmas Tree Racket (Holiday Tour) * Festive Light Racket (Holiday Tour) * Mistletoe Racket (Holiday Tour) * Present Racket (Holiday Tour) * Snow Racket (Holiday Tour) Story Levels Aces Tour Holiday Tour (December 2019) It's the holiday season in Wikia Tennis Aces! Blizzy has arrived to freeze opponents and take the Holiday tournament by storm this winter! In addition to that, Lickerwick and friends have dressed up in some snazzy festive outfits to bring cheer to all tennis players. Score points during online matches and rank up to add them to your collection along with other delightful goodies during the Holiday Tour. Rewards: * Level 1 - Blizzy * Level 10 - Snow Racket * Level 20 - Candy Cane Racket * Level 30 - Pajama Max Missiletoe * Level 40 - Present Racket * Level 50 - Christmas Tree Racket * Level 60 - Snowman Bearnard * Level 70 - Festive Light Racket * Level 80 - Mistletoe Racket * Level 90 - North Pole Base * Level 100 - Santa Lickerwick Category:Video Games Category:RealGameTime Category:E10+ Rated Games Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:2019 Category:January Category:The Sly Guy Category:Into the Ravenverse Category:Lickerwick Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Transform Animals Island Category:Wikia Tennis Aces